


Facial Cleanse

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blowjobs, Ficlet, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Cumplay, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsubaki and Hinata have a quickie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facial Cleanse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookytakumi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=spookytakumi).



“A-ah! Yes!” Tsubaki’s voice broke at last, prompting a grin from the samurai whose mouth was wrapped around his erection. His lover did his best to maintain composure even during these encounters, and knowing that he was far enough gone to drop this facade excited Hinata. He redoubled his efforts, grazing his tongue over Tsubaki’s slit, while his hand gripped the shaft, moving in slow, steady strokes, just how he had learned Tsubaki liked it.

In this state of such physical and emotional closeness with his partner, the outside world seemed to drop away for Hinata, leaving only him and the needy length in his mouth to command his attention. The tiny gasps and moans that came pouring from Tsubaki’s throat signalled that he was close, and Hinata sped up his strokes, sucking on the throbbing cockhead to bring about his release. Tsubaki came with a long, quaking sigh, his essence flooding Hinata’s mouth. Hinata swallowed what he could, squeezing his cock slightly to milk every last drop out before detaching.

Hinata looked up at Tsubaki with a goofy grin (and other matter) plastered to his face, somewhat resembling an excited puppy, eager to please his master. Tsubaki released his grip from the bed, ruffling Hinata’s hair slightly with his free hand as he tucked his softening member back into his smallclothes with the other. To his surprise, Hinata’s brow furrowed, his smile fading quickly. “Wait, leaving so soon? What about me?” he questioned, sounding a bit whinier than he probably intended.

Tsubaki adjusted his pants, smoothing out a wrinkle as he stood. “I told you before we started, I’m needed back at the castle to attend to Lady Sakura. It’s too late now to-” He was interrupted as Hinata moved to sit on the bed, grabbing hold of Tsubaki’s sleeve and tugging him back.

“You know it won’t take me long if you give it your all,” Hinata pleaded, fondling his own hardness before he even got a response. Tsubaki tried to pull his hand away to little avail, with Hinata’s iron grip threatening to stretch the fabric and ruin his ensemble.

“Fine. Just let go of my sleeve before you tear something,” Tsubaki grumbled, crouching to wipe away any dust lingering on the floorboards of the barracks as he knelt before Hinata.

“That’s the spirit!” Hinata beamed as he withdrew his cock from his smallclothes, still straining with arousal from the taste of his lover. He was right; it wouldn’t take long to finish him off in this state. Tsubaki rolled his eyes as he descended upon Hinata, running his tongue over the samurai’s girth while massaging his muscular thighs with his hands, knowing this would be the quickest way to get this over with. Hinata sighed in ecstasy, wishing he could run his fingers through Tsubaki’s silken red hair but knowing he wouldn’t have the time to fix it afterwards.

It only took a minute or two for Hinata to feel the tightening in his groin that told him he was getting close. “Hah… ah-” he tried to gasp out a warning, but the pleasure overtook him much more quickly than expected. Before he could form a single word, his toes were curling as he gripped the bed, throwing his head back with a laugh as his release surged forth.

Tsubaki was too focused on getting Hinata off as quickly as he could to notice, and it was only when the first spurt hit his tongue that he realized Hinata was cumming. He reflexively pulled away, realizing his mistake seconds later when the second and third ropes splattered against his face. “You idiot! Look what you’ve done!” he barked, pulling Hinata out of his post-orgasmic daze as he bolted upright.

Hinata couldn’t stifle the giggle brought forth by the sight of Tsubaki’s pouting face marked with his cum. “Hehe, I like what I see!” he laughed, giving Tsubaki his trademark wink, which left the latter thoroughly unamused.

“There’s nothing funny about this! I’m already late enough for my meeting with Lady Sakura without having to stop by the washroom and clean this filth off me!” Tsubaki yelled. Hinata slid off the bed to his knees, bringing his tongue to Tsubaki’s chin as he tuned out the nagging filling his ears. He lapped up the mess he’d made on Tsubaki’s face, stunning the pegasus warrior into silence.

“There, you’re all cleaned up and ready for your meeting,” Hinata smiled, baring his teeth in yet another stupid grin. Tsubaki scoffed as he stood up.

“You’re disgusting, and your breath still smells like cock.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @spookytakumi for the prompt idea!


End file.
